1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of digital image processing, and more particularly to the field of analysis of remote sensing satellite and/or aerial image data.
2. Discussion of the State of Prior Art
In many cases, the volume of a bulk fluid (such as oil) stored in large storage facilities may need to be known or estimated by persons or entities other than those responsible for the facilities in question. For instance, it would be very valuable for traders or market analysts to know, on a time-sensitive basis, whether oil has been added or withdrawn from large storage facilities such as the national strategic petroleum reserve. Obtaining such information is typically not possible on an ad hoc basis, either because the information is proprietary (private storage facilities, or production facilities with associated storage), or because it is released publicly on a fixed schedule (which is the case for the national strategic petroleum reserve). Satellite imaging and other remote sensing capabilities make it possible to remotely observe such facilities independently of the facilities themselves (or of their owners and operators).
What is needed is a means for remotely observing bulk storage facilities such as oil storage facilities and estimating the amount of bulk commodities stored therein without the involvement of the operators or owners of those facilities.